Some conventional medical and dental examination rooms include a variety of kinds of equipment that are completely independent of each other and that require separate interaction with medical personnel. Such equipment may include, among other things, an examination table, equipment used to measure biological data associated with a patient, a computing device providing read/write access to a patient's electronic medical record (EMR), cabinets containing medicine and/or other medical equipment, etc. At least some of this equipment may include combinations devices that include one or more of these functions, such as an examination table containing a patient weight sensor. In addition, at least some of this equipment may include one or more components that are electrically actuated, electrically powered, or otherwise electrically driven. For instance, an examination table may include powered components that raise and lower at least part of the patient vertically relative to the ground, a powered backrest that transitions the patient between a generally upright seated position and a generally supine position, a powered armrest that raises and lowers a patient's arm, and/or other components that provide some form of powered motion. Equipment that is used to measure biological data associated with a patient may include various kinds of sensors, processors, etc. that are operable to sense and process biological parameters such as weight, temperature, blood pressure, height, etc. Computing devices that provide access to a patient's EMR may include various kinds of user input features, processors, and data communication features that are operable to interface with the equipment described herein. A cabinet that contains medicine and/or other medical equipment may include an electrically powered locking device that locks or unlocks the cabinet in response to an electric control signal.
It may be desirable to provide a device that serves as a hub for computing devices and various kinds of medical or dental examination room equipment that are electrically actuated, electrically powered, or otherwise electrically driven. Such a hub device may establish an ecosystem of devices in the medical or dental examination room, providing a degree of centralized communication and control with such other equipment. Such a device may be a standalone device or may be integrated into one or more of the devices (e.g., examination table, computing device, etc.) in the medical examination room.
While several devices and methods have been made and used in a medical or dental examination room, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the inventions described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.